nbafamilyfandomcom-20200214-history
Sydel Curry-Lee
Sydel Alicia Curry (born October 20, 1994) is an American indoor collegiate volleyball player who plays for Elon University's volleyball team. She is the daughter of former NBA player Dell Curry, and the younger sister of current NBA players Stephen and Seth Curry. Early Life and Family Curry's father, Dell, is a former professional basketball player in the National Basketball Association (NBA). Both of her parents were athletes at Virginia Tech; Dell played basketball and Curry's mother Sonya played volleyball. She has two older brothers: Stephen, the starting point guard for the Golden State Warriors and a two-time NBA MVP, and Seth, who currently plays for the Dallas Mavericks. As a child, she attended a Montessori school that had been started by her mother, Sonya. From 2001 to 2002, Curry lived in Toronto during her father's tenure with the Toronto Raptors, attending elementary school as an first grade student at Queensway Christian College in Etobicoke, Ontario. High School career Like her older brothers, Curry attended Charlotte Christian School in Charlotte, North Carolina. Curry was a four-year starter for Charlotte Christian and the team captain for three of those years. The team advanced to the state quarterfinals for three seasons and she helped post a new school record for most wins in a season in 2012. Curry was a four-time CISAA All-Conference selection (2009-12) and a two-time NCISAA All-State selection (2011-12). Also Curry played club for Carolina Union, attending nationals with the team in 2012. She chose Elon University over UNC-Greensboro. “As a volleyball player, I would say I add a sense of calmness to the court but also a sense of competitiveness because I love to win,” Curry said. “I work really hard to be the best I can be and to also allow my teammates to excel, as well. Being a setter, that’s a huge part of what I do and that’s what I love to do.” Elon University Career Freshmen Year Curry injured her knee during the season and redshirted. Curry had a decent season her freshmen year. She played in 22 matches on the season, earning the start in nine, was second on the team in assists (360) and assists per set (5.29)while tallying 118 digs and five aces. She posted a career-high 40 assists in a five-set match against UNC Asheville, recorded a career-high 14 digs in a four-set match at Towson, and tallied three double-doubles on the season, and was named the team’s Most Improved. Sophomore Year Curry had a breakout year in her sophomore year and offically became a starter. She appeared in 28 matches and earned the start 24 times. She led the team and ranked 5th in the conference with 851 assists on the season, averaged 8.43 assists per set and posted 8 aces. She was third on the team in digs with 218 and 2.16 digs/set. She tallied ten double-doubles on the year. She recorded a career-high 18 digs vs Hofstra. She posted a season-high 47 assists against at Delware. Junior Year Curry continued her stellar play in her junior year. She elevated nearly every aspect of her game, during the 2016 season. During the 2016 season Sydel Curry posted career highs in kills, assists, digs, blocks, and points. Curry led the CAA in total assists (1,170) and assists per set (10.35) this season while also adding 102 kills and 285 digs to her stat line. Curry native had 15 double-doubles on the season and had a career-best 62 assists versus Delaware on Oct. 1. She was named the CAA Co-Offensive Player of the Week on Oct. 31, and selected to the Tussle in the Triad and the Elon Phoenix Classic All Tournament teams. College Statistics Awards and Honors *Four-time CISAA All-Conference selection (2009-12 *Three-time NCISAA All-State selection (2011-12) See Also *Gallery:Curry Family *Gallery:Sydel Curry *Curry Family C C C C